


And Then There Was You

by sungyooni



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, baby!seungminie, daddy!yooni, daeyeol appears out of nowhere and save the miserable yooni, daeyeol is doing baby thingys, seungmini's not feeling good so he cries, yooni's upset when his baby upset too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyooni/pseuds/sungyooni
Summary: Sungyoon tried many ways to get his little baby stop crying but failed miserably on all his attempts to chase his son's distressed state away. He was nearly to give up and started to panic until that one moment his tiny baby suddenly stops his wails.or, "I'm on the bus and my 2-years-old won't stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did.





	And Then There Was You

For the first time of being single parent, Sungyoon was doing a good job on handling his little son by himself, alone without a partner.

 

He had been managed his 2-years-old son despite of other responsibilities he got carried on his shoulder for his age – _22,_ to be exact, too young for his likings but having Seungminie under his name is beyond a gift – even his mother acknowledged it and believed him to let both of them live in the huge city.

 

With child by his side, it is adaptable despite of his packed schedule in the big city. It wasn't easy in any state of matter and he thinks nothing he can't do for his child.

  
Sungyoon believed that he was doing exact what every single parent would do when they have children under their wings which is to take care of his only child, Seungminie the best he could give – even it was truthfully too early for him to experience it, never he been expecting it ended up in any sooner like this but he is grateful to have Seungminie that now his life was filled up with small giggles and baby mumblings – and he thinks he pampered his little son good enough and he provided everything for his little one perfectly.

 

Not to mention how well behaved Seungmin was for him as if he understood enough the situation Sungyoon been handling all these times.  
However, Sungyoon did his best for his one and only baby boy with everything he can.

  
So, here he goes – thinking anything inside his numb head, hands on the back of his baby’s little frame caressing them gently as possible as he could manage.

  
His little boobear, Seungminie was curling onto his arms, wailing his eyes out loud to what Sungyoon hasn’t figure out yet, and by the way he keeps snuggling his face onto Sungyoon’s neck, it seems like the little boy was seeking comfort from Sungyoon’s soap scent as soon as they had been seated on the bus. The small baby boy was crying out of discomfort – as well as probably one of reasons is Seungminie was wearied out from all day long and needed to hit his comfy bed with his milk bottle.

  
Hence, Sungyoon’s heart breaks at the close sight of Seungminie’s teary eyes and reddening face, cheeks blushing pinkish from the heat due to nonstop crying. He is crying hard and he was having hard time that Sungyoon’s heart tightens, painfully coughing at his throat in between his crying and sniffing, Sungyoon immediately caressed his back to ease the pain, hopefully it soothes enough for the little Seungminie.

  
Sungyoon loosens his tie a bit, suddenly feels suffocated. Something squeezed around his breathing stream and it isn’t any better with Seungminie holding on onto his shoulder with one arm, apparently not feeling any good in his guts.

  
“Please, baby, don’t cry. We gonna hit the home soon, okay?” Sungyoon says as he leans back, taking in the sight of Seungminie's face and tenderly wiping the little baby’s tears away with his back palm.

  
He fights back his trembling heart that quickening as his fatherly side begins to worry more about his baby’s condition.

  
His eyebrows furrowed together too tense as he brings the baby into his arms, embracing to comfort the little one.

  
It was terribly horrendous to see how wet the baby’s cheeks with the amount of endless tears. Sungyoon felt truly awful at the sight. If anything, he couldn’t stand to his baby had tears on his eyes, clearly upset.

  
Sungyoon’s heart couldn’t broke more when the tiny pup rests his head dejectedly on his shoulder, sobbing more and more through his shaking lips, wetting his office white shirt with strain of tears dropping on it.

  
He started to panic more by time passes and sighs they still have few stops ahead before drops the bus and walking home – hell Sungyoon even already had a thought of running as soon as they hit the ground till they reached their home sweet home so that Seungmin could get his proper rest.

  
He continues to do his best on holding the boy inside his arms securely, pleading to calm the boy’s nerve being on the bus with comfort whispers and patting the boy around along the light humming random light tune to get the boy sleeping even he knows it isn’t any better way to do.

  
Sungyoon just wanted his baby feels safe and sound till they get home.

  
“Just little a bit, Minnie. Shh, please don’t cry, baby.” He speaks softly, with the most comforting voice into his little son’s ears, rocking the tiny ball lightly to soothe.

  
The little kid continues to bail his eyes out. His cheeks heated up through tears that streaming down messily. Seungmin shakes his head, protests on his dad’s words in which giving Sungyoon a coming up headache and quickly turns away from Sungyoon’s eyes, whining.

  
Sungyoon inwardly sighed.

  
He had already a long day with his works at office till he almost forgot to pick Seungmin up from the day nursery after one call rings his phone up and _oh god I need to pick Seungminie up_ he extremely started to feel panicking. He rushed out his office hurriedly, leaving his work papers behind before grabbed his coat, make sure his wallets are inside his pants and sprints, actual sprinted.

 

 

 

(“I’m sorry for picking him up late.”

  
“It’s okay, just Seungminie had been asking for you many times I’d ended up calling you, Sungyooni hyung.” Jibeom pleads comforting at the panting mess guy. He shook his head kindly, smiling fond at Seungmin seems like he’s being truly home around Sungyoon’s arms.

 

His father’s arms.

  
Little did he notice how firm the little baby wrapped his small arms around his father’s neck and leaned in to the scent like home. He surely contented at the sight.)

 

 

 

The desk almost fell and the sky was painted a heavy orange. Both of them were tired they can’t wait to hit the home.

  
Sungyoon has no choice but to keep jiggling his son to sleep as bus is moving till their stops.

  
The fortunate thing he was being grateful for is that the bus doesn’t have much passenger at the moment compared to usual crucial hours – it was less miserable with Seungmin crying out of his discomfort. Even so, it was a little bothersome to other passengers inside the bus but he can’t help about it.

  
All he can do is pretending not to notice some eyes eager on him, pitied for having a crying baby – he feels pathetic but he’s more to sorry for the loud sounds of his son.

  
Saying him knowing nothing about managing a baby is an understatement. He indeed gave his best to do anything so his baby feeling better. He did his best to remember all his mother had teaching him to take care of a baby well-being.

  
He tries to lullaby Seungmin to small nap with the little baby’s favorite child songs but failed to continuous cries coming out of the baby. Neither his offer to feed Seungmin his milk succeeds, as well.

  
He honestly wants to give up on stopping his kid crying and instead hoping the bus wouldn’t trap into a traffic jammed so they could reach home in seconds. Hence, he keeps stroking Seungmin’s back and fixing the kid to more comfortable position on his shoulder, embracing under his protection. All he needs is Seungmin feels saved and that he was there by his side.

 

Much to his grief, his child suddenly stopped crying. Seungmin sniffled loudly as he brushed his tears out of his eyelids with his tiny hands.

  
The baby seems crawls out from his distress state to abrupt silent sobs and looking like enchanted by something across Sungyoon's back. The little boy suddenly stopped shaking and freezes to anything he gets interested into for a sudden, starting to suck his thumbs instead.

  
Sungyoon can’t help but became more concerned to the sudden stops and silent hiccups. If anything, he thinks the little baby bear was too adorable to Sungyoon’s eyes despite of his teary eyes and trembling reddish lips on his pale face since he had drained out of all his remaining energy to crying.

 

 

 

Daeyeol quickly took one of seats at the behind without anything at mind as he finished pay the bus fare with slight touch from his bus card after a sharp _Ting!_ alarmed.

  
Daeyeol caught Seungmin’s attention on him when the baby turns away over the adult’s shoulder and draws out a smile to the distressed little baby by instinct. He smiles towards the upset boy, trying to be as friendly as he can.

  
He starts with playful winks to hopefully get the kid’s attention on him and he wears a wider smile on his face when the little baby seems hypnotized and started to cool down on crying eventually replaced by a simple confusion through his full teary eyes.

  
The little baby’s eyes turn out doe like a deer, clearly fascinating over a new thing and Daeyeol almost laughs when the little boy quickly buried his face onto his dad’s crook neck.

  
He immediately learns that the little boy was shy and affectionate. He certainly became keener on teasing the boy.

  
He was there ever since the little boy cried and he had been watching the guy tried his best to get his – could be little brother or his nephew or even his own child, not that he cares though – calm and he even thought of taking over to hold the baby so that the person could relax a bit but hell, that could send him into a jail for assaulting.

  
The boy titled his head out of the adult’s manly neck, _maybe it's his dad_ , peeking out his doe eyes throughout the shirt towards Daeyeol silently like good boy he is. Daeyeol silently stares at the tiny pumpkin with doe eyes, vigorously thinking of any idea to light up the baby's mood.

  
Seungmin blankly blinked his eyes onto the big guy. An empty expression painted on his fluffy face, not bothering to wipe out his remaining tears along his eyelids. He seems aware of some attention he had caught on but mostly interested on what other baby jokes Daeyeol could make.

  
Likely Daeyeol was enjoying the little attention he had gained unexpectedly from the little baby. He already is devoted to the little kid. He thinks that maybe, maybe the little boy has fallen for him.

  
He immediately cheered the kid up with his boxy grin along some funny faces he craved to show to him. He loves kids so much especially the little Seungminie.

  
His heart burst out to some visible confetti when the boy crooked out a smile, actually lets out a small giggles and once again straightaway buried his face to hide the blushing cheeks. A loud wailing sound changed into a low pitched giggle chiming the whole bus till the muffled giggle trapped inside Sungyoon’s neck.

  
The little baby quickly hides his face into his daddy’s neck.

  
God, he’s so whipping over this little adorable baby.

  
Truthfully, this brings him to the idea of having kids under his name while he’s so in love with kids.

 

“Minnie, baby,” A low voice – sounds so comforting – breaks in the secret interaction between two. “Baby, are you okay? What is it, baby?”

  
Daeyeol couldn't avoid the sudden voice greeting his ears even it wasn't directed to him but almost close, feeling something tingles his heart so warm, so caring.

  
Sungyoon couldn’t help but feeling a wave of relief and bizarre when his Seungminie burst out a vibrant giggle, tickling his neck with his watery nose pressed on them and Seungminie usually becomes this thrilled when somebody plays silly jokes on him.

  
It was a contagious laugh that the adults couldn’t help but managed to smile, completely contented with the angelic sounds, thanks to Seungminie.

  
Peeking out through the adult’s neck with his eyes trailing on Daeyeol somehow becomes a little amusement for the little one when the giggle slowly dies out and a pale pink brushing on his cheeks and timidly pouting with his full cheek on display.

  
Every time the little pumpkin did it, Daeyeol managed to give out a boxy grin towards the baby teasingly.

  
“D-Daddy,” Seungmin breathes out a small whine, voice a bit hoarse from the wailing; nuzzling onto his dad’s neck deeper and tightens his circle grip on the back. Sungyoon brings him up straighter inside his arms, gently caressing on the smaller’s back, rubbing a small gesture of reassuring along with promises getting home soon.

  
Seungminie wiped out the tears onto Sungyoon’s shirt, officially feel drained out of his energy and sniffing loudly. He slowly leaned his cheek into the deep of Sungyoon’s neck and blows out a gasp of air tiredly.

  
Seungminie’s tears finally die out with slight confirmation when he brushes his sniffs on the fabric of Sungyoon’s shirt. The baby decided to come out from his hiding spot and looking at the stranger clear. Those doe eyes shine brightly with some fresh tears on them directly watching at him. They evidently learn the guy forward and precise as if he was about to know the adult.

  
Daeyeol makes sure the baby closes his eyes before enjoying the view outside the bus window, relishing the devotion he’s having from the tiny one. Well, he can enjoy the sight of the cute baby a bit more.

  
He slowly grabbed out his tiny hand into the air, playing with his fingers after somehow calm his nerves out and back to the little kid one he is.

  
Daeyeol continues watching the silent baby into his own world, eventually hands out to meet the tiny fingers into his – they are ten times smaller than Daeyeol’s with neat cup nails, it’s so lovely – squeezing them gently.

  
Seungminie seems surprised at first but slowly accepting the huge hands by gripping his fingers onto Daeyeol’s longer, bigger fingers, started to play with the warm hand throughout the ride. He roars out of happiness with Seungminie smiles blindingly bright and laughter at response. Truthfully, his heart tingles affectionately to the feeling.

 

Sungyoon noticed the guy helped him and kindly played with his upset son and he decided to let them be together for a while even though he was curious as hell yet truly grateful to the stranger.

  
But when Sungyoon turns back towards the back seat, Daeyeol quickly looks out through the window, pulling his vacant face like any of them related to him except the clutched hands hasn’t break yet – not with Seungminie’s tiny fingers clasping onto his tight and possibly won’t let go of them – he couldn’t bring himself to do that. He was too comfortable playing with those tiny fingers and the little one certainly felt as he feels.

  
Sungyoon raised one of his eyebrows, clearly confused to whom he thought making his son delighted up again but ended up embarrassed looking at the stranger for all he knows is entertaining his son without any consent and the fact he could get his upset baby stopped crying – instead he looks away quickly pretended like nothing.

  
Daeyeol beams silently when he was off Sungyoon’s eyesight and shook his head – totally fond of the pair of indeed father and son. They looked exactly the same.

 

 

 

None of them mentioned it but they could tell that well it’s not bad thing to do.

 

Sometimes good thing doesn’t need to be spoken out loud; they just go with the flow. That’s what Sungyoon believes.

  
The little baby was finally drifted off to his quick nap with his head laid on Sungyoon’s shoulder, apparently exhausted after a long day and hard time he had been on and looks like a certain angel.

  
Sungyoon hasn’t saying anything to the guy behind them but he did really thanked for small hands to get his struggling 2-year-old kid better. Whatever the guy have Sungyoon knows for sure, it’s definitely a magic hand and healing.

 

 

 

 

(“Thank you,” He breathes out gently, almost whispering once the guy passing by his seat to drop off.

  
Daeyeol smiles, briefly stopped in front of Sungyoon’s seat, offering a kind smile.“You’re welcome.”

  
With that, Sungyoon smiles back towards Daeyeol, holding the sleeping baby on his arms with extra secure.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> aint yall soft for softie big bear lee daeyeol bcs i do


End file.
